Capsize
by la duquesa
Summary: It felt like she was capsizing. She was left wondering what was going to happen. Whether she was going to fight or drown.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. If I do I will tell you. This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review.**

 **Modern Day AU**

* * *

Margaret "Peggy" Carter stared up at the huge high school. SHIELD High School- a school for gifted students. Somehow she managed to get into this school. Shifting her backpack, she headed into the school. Peggy was early for school, by about an hour or two. She wandered the halls and finally managed to find the office. She dropped into the principal's office to say hi to Director Nick Fury and to receive her class schedule. After retrieving the things she needed, Peggy searched for her classrooms and began to sketch a floor plan in her head.

Peggy found her designated locker and put in the combination. 26-5-13. Her locker swung open and she layed her books in it and began to decorate the locker. First she put in a dark red crate, followed by a magnetic mirror. Next, a whiteboard was put underneath the mirror and so was a pouch with dry erase markers. She pulled the crate out and put in a couple of classic books she loves. _Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights,_ and _The Great Gatsby_ were among the classics. Peggy put her textbooks in order of her classes.

Sticky Notes were placed into the crate as well as other utensils and notebooks. Peggy dug through her bag once again and found what she was looking for- a picture of her and her family. She stared at the photo lovingly and stuck it to the mirror. Then she reapplied her ruby red lipstick.

Closing her locker, she took note of the lockers surrounding hers. All of the lockers had students names written on them. The one on the right of hers said "NATASHA" in pretty letters. The one on her left said "PEPPER" in a clear, concise type of font.

Checking her watch, she realized that other students would be strolling in soon. Peggy headed to her first hour class- Mr. Jarvis' Proper Etiquette.

Walking through his classroom's door, Peggy took a seat at the front. Mr. Jarvis was writing the lesson plan for the day on the chalkboard. When he turned, he was startled to see a student.

"Hello," he said politely.

"Hullo," Peggy replied with her British accent seeping through.

"Ah, new student?"

"Yes, sir," said Peggy.

"Nice to meet you..." Mr. Jarvis trailed off.

"Margaret Carter. But everyone in England called me Peggy."

"Nice to meet you Miss Carter. I hope you will enjoy this class."

"I hope so too, sir."

Mr. Jarvis walked out of the room and began to greet the few people loitering around as they waited for their friends to arrive.

/|\\\\\

Other students shouldered their way into the classroom. The warning bell rang as everyone took their seats; Mr. Jarvis' voice rang out as he yelled at a few stragglers. Mr. Jarvis walked into the room.

"Good morning, students."

"Buenas dias, Señor Jarvis," everyone in the classroom chorused.

"Trés bon." Mr. Jarivs praised the class. "Okay, students- I want you to meet and warmly welcome Miss Carter. She's moved here from England. Miss Carter will you please join me?"

Nervously, Peggy stood and walked over to Mr. Jarvis.

A couple of hellos and heys greeted her. She smiled back.

"You may sit," Mr. Jarvis whispered to her.

Peggy nodded her head and eagerly took her seat again.

"Natasha, what did we learn yesterday?"

A girl with long red hair lifted her chin. "We learned how to negotiate while we are being held hostage and not getting killed in the process."

"Very good," Mr. Jarvis said. "Clint- add on."

"We also learned how to speak Slovakian and Japanese."

Mr. Jarvis nodded his head and began to teach the class more languages. "Miss Carter, tell me if we're going too fast for you."

"Of course," said Peggy, bowing her head slightly in recognition.

The rest of the class seemed to pass in a blur of other languages and how to handle a meeting with dangerous or important people. By the time the bell rang, Peggy was filled to the brim with what not to do in a confrontation. Glancing at her schedule, Peggy searched for her next class which happened to be Ms. Hill's Sparring/Basic Training class.

/|\\\\\

"Hello, Peggy." Ms. Hill greeted her.

"Hullo, Ms. Hill," replied Peggy.

"Go change and once everyone is dressed I will get class started."

Peggy headed to the girls' locker room and began to change into the appointed SHIELD High School sparring outfit. She pulled on the white tee with the SHIELD logo on the back and her favorite black yoga shorts. She put on her old school's cheerleading socks and her shoes.

When she walked out, Peggy was one of the first. Peggy walked over to Natasha.

"Is there a specific way to have our hair in this class?"

"Yes, any type of braid."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Natasha.

Once everyone was dressed, Ms. Hill taught Peggy the moves they have already learned and some new ones. Peggy knew all of this but she acted like she didn't.

"Okay, Tony and Bruce- come on up. Start sparring; don't bother arguing Tony."

"But-"

"Start."

Tony and Bruce fidgeted nervously around each other while the class watched on. They still hadn't stepped towards another for another five minutes when Tony fell to the ground in pain and Bruce was flipped to the ground by Natasha. Tony began to get back up when Natasha wrapped her legs around his neck and yanked her body so that he went soaring and landed on Bruce.

The class laughed and Ms. Hill shrugged. "Okay, up next- Peggy and Gilmore."

Tony and Bruce dragged themselves off the mats and Tony made a comment regarding Gilmore.

"Who names their child Gilmore? Seriously, like who?"

"Oh, shut up, Tony." Someone else replied.

Peggy stood and climbed into the ring. A boy with dark hair joined her in the ring.

"Gilmore Hodge." He offered his hand. Peggy shook it and felt her world start flying.

Her back slammed into the floor. It hurt. Peggy stood up and got into defensive position. Gilmore smirked at her.

"Maybe if you cry, I'll take it easy on you."

His taunts made Peggy infuriated. She stepped forward and he swung at her. Peggy ducked the swing and swiped her feet from underneath him. Hodge fell to the ground and Peggy smirked at him. Then he tackled her and she felt the breath get knocked out of her. He kept his body sprawled across hers. Peggy could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked.

"Maybe." Hodge grinned sardonically.

Lifting her knee, Peggy slammed it into his groin and shoved him off her. She scrambled upright and began to kick him in the stomach; Gilmore grabbed her foot and twisted it. Hard. Peggy let out a sharp cry of pain and kicked his wrist. Hodge let go and conceded to the fight.

Ms. Hill nodded appreciatively. "Both of you- nurse's office."

Reluctantly, the two headed out of the sparring area and to the nurse's office. Hodge was given ice for his groin and his wrist. Peggy had to have gauze wrapped around her newly sprained ankle and was given a bag of ice which was tied around her ankle and a pair of crutches.

Peggy thanked the nurse and crutched out of the nurse's office. She returned to the class to retrieve her things. Natasha helped her gather her things and handed Peggy the bag. Peggy left the class and began to search for her next class.

It was Mr. Coulson's Weaponry/Mechanics of Weapons class.

/|\\\\\

Finally the day was over. And Peggy was having difficulty getting down the stairs. She sucked in her breath and set her jaw with determination.

"Here. Let me help," a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes rushed over to assist her.

"Thank you," replied Peggy gratefully.

He stayed behind her and helped her down. "I'm Steve."

"I'm Peggy. Obviously, I'm new." Peggy chuckled.

Steve grinned and laughed along. "So where are you going?"

"To Brooklyn. I live there now that my parents are dead."

"I'm heading the same way. Wanna walk together?"

"Sure."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get hurt?"

"I got hurt during sparring class. I was up against Gilmore Hodge, but he was the one that got hit in the groin and walked away with a bruised pride."

Chuckling, Steve shook his head. "Everyone thanks you for that. He thinks he's high and mighty, but honestly he isn't."

Peggy laughed. "I can tell- he cried when I was told that I won the fight."

The two kept talking as one walked and the other crutched along. Steve dropped Peggy off at her house and walked another couple doors down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. If I do I will tell you. I own Isabelle.**

 **Warning: Abuse is described somewhat. If you do not want to read- skip the last /|\\\\\\.**

 **Modern Day AU**

* * *

Steve walked to her house the next morning. He waited patiently for Peggy as she got ready. Finally, the front door opened and Peggy appeared. She gripped the railing and hobbled down. A small grin slipped on Steve's face as he watched her.

"Hey," said Peggy breathlessly.

"Hi," replied Steve. "Just so you know- today's Friday."

"Okay?" Her British accent rose with the question.

"Every Friday, Wednesday, and Monday we get classes from Mr. Phillips and Mrs. Jarvis."

"About what? Is Mrs. Jarvis married to Mr. Jarvis?"

Steve nodded. "Yes, they are married. They teach us dancing."

"Why?" Peggy questioned.

"Because if we go undercover on missions and other things, they want us to know what to do. Dancing helps us in fancy spaces and helps us to hide things in our clothes." Steve replied to her.

"Stevie!" A voice wafted through the air.

Both Peggy and Steve turned and saw a girl with blonde hair about chin length hurrying toward them. She had a large smile on her face when she spotted him and her were bright. When she finally caught up to them, she intertwined her hand with Steve's. The girl smiled at Peggy.

"Hi, I'm Lorraine."

"Nice to meet you," said Peggy. "I'm Peggy."

"So you're the girl that beat Gilmore? Wow, you must be one tough cookie." Lorraine nodded appreciatively.

"Why, thank you." Peggy stopped for a minute to catch her breath.

"You good?" asked Steve cautiously.

"Yes, I'm just not used to working with crutches." Peggy forced a smile.

A chuckle escaped his lips.

/|\\\\\

When they arrived at the school, Natasha was waiting patiently with Pepper. Pepper waved crazily when she saw Peggy. Peggy lifted her hand in acknowledgement and left Steve and Lorraine behind. Students moved out of her way as she crutched towards her friends. Natasha's hair was in a French braid and Pepper's was in a Dutch braid. Peggy joined them on the steps and waited as Natasha got up and began a crown braid on her. The trio talked about yesterday and Lorraine and Hodge.

"Why do we only have dancing classes three days of the week? When will it be held?" inquired Peggy.

"We only have dance classes three times a week because Mrs. Jarvis and Mr. Phillips work at SHIELD College. It's always held during your lunch period or study hall," supplied Pepper.

"Thank you for telling me. I was a tad nervous."

Natasha laughed. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Mrs. Jarvis is the kindest woman you will ever meet. Us girls normally work with her except on partner day or when she's not feeling well. She brings us cookies and lets us gossip about people. She'll even join in."

"She sounds amazing," stated Peggy.

"Okay, your hair is done," said Natasha. "Let's go."

Pepper held the doors open for Peggy and Natasha. Peggy thanked her while Natasha just inclined her head. They arrived at Mr. Jarvis' classroom. Mr. Jarvis was writing on the board. Pepper waved bye to her friends and left to go to her first hour class.

"Hello, ladies. There is a new seating assignment for the project we are starting today." Mr. Jarvis didn't look away from the chalkboard.

Sighing, Natasha glanced at the new seating arrangement and found where she was supposed to be sitting. Peggy found her seat easily. Both of them were in separate groups. Other students filed in and Mr. Jarvis told them to find their contemporary seats.

At Peggy's table Steve sat down next to her and Gilmore sat across from her. Lorraine joined the group and smiled brightly when she saw she was in a group with Steve. Peggy glanced around and saw that Natasha had Clint, Bobbi Morse, and Tony. Before Tony could even begin to complain about who he was sitting with, Mr. Jarvis started calling out names to take attendence. Tony sat somewhat patiently as he anticipated the end of the attendence to finish.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" Mr. Jarvis asked.

"Sir, I really don't appreciate being a group with two deadly spies." Tony gulped at the seething look Natasha shot him.

"Deal with it, Mr. Stark." Mr. Jarvis rolled his eyes. "Director Fury has asked me to give you a 'mission'."

Everyone looked at him.

"Take a look at the people sitting in your group. You will work together for a mission. I will hand out the files in a second; you will have to come up with a plan to stop a HYDRA attack. Understood?"

The students nodded. Peggy tilted her thoughtfully.

Natasha spoke. "Mr. Jarvis, will this be for a grade?"

"Yes. If you do not pass, then you will not get a grade for it so it will neither help or hurt your grade. You will be allowed to take it again, if need be." Mr. Jarvis began to pass out the files.

Peggy's group looked over the files. Peggy raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Carter?"

"Why do we all have different assignments and different names?"

"Director Fury did these himself, so I do not know why. I can only assume it's for the best of the group," shrugged Mr. Jarvis.

"Thank you," answered Peggy.

Her eyes skimmed over her file. _Arabella Winston._ Peggy read the rest of the file and her mission. _Disarm and get intel from Tryson Wilmington._

Steve read his file. _Parker Hanson._ His job: _get rid of any remaining evidence left from teammates at the Gold & Black Gala; escort Arabella as date. _

Lorraine glared at her file. _Twila Asheville. Stay in the van and listen to everything going on with teammates._

Hodge closed his eyes and memorized his job and name. _Undercover as security; secure the perimeter and help out Parker, if he needs it. Zakary Desmond._

The bell rang and everyone left.

/|\\\\\

After school, Peggy and Steve met up with Gilmore and Lorraine. They went to Steve's house.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home with friends." Steve shouted to his parents.

His mother and father appeared. A little girl sprinted from behind them and into Steve's legs. Steve knelt down and picked her up.

"Hello!" Steve's mom said. "I didn't know he had friends!"

Steve looked mortified and Hodge and Lorraine looked extremely uncomfortable. Peggy choked out a laugh. Steve looked at her.

"I'm sorry, that was really funny though. Can I please sit?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Steve led Peggy to the living room. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Steve. Do you like to read? Who was that little girl?" Peggy asked, surveying the room.

A nervous chuckle slipped out of his mouth. "Yeah. She's my sister. Her name's Isabelle."

Lorraine and Hodge appeared and they got to work. They practiced their backstories and what they were supposed to do. Steve's parents fed them a dinner of roast beef and a side of cheesy mashed potatoes. Dusk arrived and the group dispersed. Steve walked Peggy back to her house.

"Tell your parents thank you. Please," said Peggy. "I enjoyed meeting your little sister too."

"I will. I think they enjoyed having people over," chuckled Steve.

Before he knew it, Peggy pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight, Steve."

"Goodnight, Peggy."

Peggy disappeared inside and Steve was left in a daze. He pushed open his front door and was bombarded with questions by his family. Steve answered each question quickly.

/|\\\\\

She sat on her bed. Her eyes were welled up with tears. Another lash of the whip hit her skin. Peggy bit down on her tongue hard. The basement door opened and she heard a squeak. Glancing up, she saw Angie.

The man turned around and spotted Angie.

"Go," he said quietly.

"No!" Angie's voice rang out.

"Angie, please," begged Peggy. "Go!"

"But-"

"Go! I don't want you to get hurt. Go, now!"

Angie nodded and closed the door. The man slammed the whip onto her back once again. Black dots began to dance across her vision. Her shoulders shook with quiet sobs as the pain began to catch up with her.

"Uncle..." Peggy's voice began to fade away. "Please..."

A cruel laugh escaped him. "Shut up, you stupid little girl!"

Another hit. Peggy's body was becoming numb. The pain overwhelmed her and she fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not any characters. If I do I will tell you.**

 **Small mentions of abuse; a couple of bad swear words.**

 **Modern Day AU**

* * *

Peggy awoke to shaking. "What?" Her voice was hoarse and scratchy. Angie stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Pegs. It's my fault you got beat." Angie's voice shook with emotion.

"Hey," said Peggy grabbing her hand. "It's not your fault. If it means you aren't hurt then I am completely fine with this arrangement."

A sad look passed through Angie's eyes. "Do you think we'll ever be free?"

"One day, Angie. One day." A yawn escaped her mouth.

"Goodnight, Peggy." Angie's voice began to fade away.

"Goodnight, Angie." And Peggy could feel herself falling into an inky blackness.

 **/|\\\\\**

Moving around in the morning for Peggy hurt. Her back was in pain and the marks and bruises on her ached. Peggy's uncle was smart enough to not mar her face- he knew people would recognize that she was being abused. Swinging a shaky leg off the bed, Peggy pushed herself up. A small yelp absconded from her mouth as her shirt was pressed against the raw skin of her back. Peggy clamped her mouth shut and swung her other leg over the side of the bed. By now, she was breathing heavily as she struggled to get up.

Peggy stopped and rested for a second. The pain was overwhelming, but she was going to fight. She fought tears as she pulled herself up. Her mouth opened and a groan of pain slipped out. It took her a bit to get ready. Moving her body hurt. Peggy was thankful that she woke up two hours before she normally would. A wave of agony came over her as she ascended the steps, carrying her crutches.

Angie was still asleep when Peggy checked on her. Angie's breaths were even and steady, occasionally she would mumble something but return to sleep. Peggy stood there, just watching her. If anything were to happen to Angie, Peggy would be so ashamed of herself. Another turn from Angie pulled Peggy from her thoughts. Silently, she shut the door and headed to the kitchen. Popping some toast into the toaster, Peggy let her mind wander.

What if they could break away from their uncle? Would it be freedom at last or would they have to worry about the consequences if he found them? Finally, Peggy decided it was too much of a risk to try and evade him. The toaster popped and she jumped. Realizing what it was, she settled down and spread a light layer of butter on her toast. She washed her dishes after she finished eating. Then she dried them and headed to the foyer.

She stared at herself in the body length mirror. She looked like she normally would- except for the discomfort etched into her features and the crutches. Pulling on her coat, she checked the time. 06:00. Peggy didn't particularly want to walk with Steve because he'd know that something was wrong. Eventually, she decided that she might as well leave now. When she stepped out, a blast of fresh air hit her. Inhaling deeply, she shut the door behind her as quietly as she could.

The crutch to school took awhile, especially since Steve wasn't helping her. Peggy didn't realize how much she relied on him until now. A slow wave a nausea shook her body and she stopped moving to breathe. _Inhale, exhale,_ she reminded herself. _Inhale and exhale._ Once that deluge of nausea passed, Peggy was on her way to SHIELD High School once again. It took her another twenty minutes to arrive at school.

Peggy went to check and see if the doors were open at 06:32 in the morning. She sure hoped they were. Fortunately for her, the doors to the school were open. Pulling the doors open, Peggy managed to hobble in and repeat the process. Almost immediately, she saw Director Fury in his office. She avoided eye contact just in case he was watching her. Peggy crutched down the halls to the senior hallway.

After putting her stuff away and grabbing what she needed, Peggy slung her bag over her shoulders and worked her way to Mr. Jarvis' classroom. He wasn't in there, but the door was open and the lights were on. Peggy hobbled into the room and set her belongings down. A quick survey of the room lead her to look at a little plant growing on a shelf. She inspected it and a throat cleared behind her. Startled, Peggy spun around and noted that Mr. Jarvis was watching her intently.

"Oh, uh." Peggy composed herself. "Hullo, Mr. Jarvis."

"Hello, Miss Carter." Mr. Jarvis stared at her. "How are you?"

"Uh," Peggy thought for a minute. "I'm very well, thank you." She put up her facade.

Mr. Jarvis nodded and walked past her to his desk. "Is there a reason you're here early?"

"Just woke up and was restless."

"Really? Interesting," he said. "You should take something to help with the sleepless nights. Rest is something you should not take lightly, Miss Carter."

She warily watched him. "I'll talk to my guardian about it."

"Good," mumbled Mr. Jarvis. "Did you and your group figure out what you're going to do?"

"A tad. Why?" Her accent was loud and clear.

"Most agents and spies have a limited amount of time before a mission. Director Fury wants me to train the class to get information and be ready to go the next day or hour." Mr. Jarvis replied picking up a pencil and putting it in his pencil jar.

"So does that mean we are doing the mission today?" Peggy was slightly confused.

"Perhaps. If Director Fury thinks you are ready, then most likely."

A nod came from Peggy and she waited until he left the room before attempting to sit. She went to sit and her knees buckled. Peggy fell to the ground the tender skin on her back hitting the side of desk. A small gasp escaped her and another surge of misery invaded her body. Tears threatened to break her barriers and with all of her might she pushed them back. Blinking forcefully, Peggy pulled herself up and slid into the seat. Her breathing was labored and her face a deep shade of red.

A glance at the clock told her what time it was. 07:23. A shake of pain overtook her. Peggy groaned and pressed her hand to her forehead- a harsh migraine was brewing. Swallowing down the feeling of bile rising, Peggy searched her bag for Ibuprofen.

Her ears strained as she listened for the sounds of anyone coming into the room. She didn't hear anyone coming toward her, but she could discern student's voices as they entered the school. Peggy dumped the contents of her backpack onto the desk and searched for the Ibuprofen. Finding it, Peggy checked the tablets- 200mg. Doing the mental math, Peggy deduced that she could take four to relieve the pain. Shoving the tablets in her mouth, she swallowed them dry.

 **/|\\\\\**

Soon people were filing into Mr. Jarvis' classroom. Peggy was asorbed in memorizing her part in the file. She vaguely heard people greeting her, and when she did she inclined her head.

"Hey," Steve sat down.

"Hi," said Peggy.

"I waited for you, but another girl answered the door and said you left." Steve searched her face for any clues as to why she left early.

Fear flashed across her eyes before a cool demeanor settled over her. "Oh. That was Angie. I just felt like leaving a bit early. Restless nights make me eager to move." A sharp chuckle slid past her lips.

Steve nodded. "I completely understand."

But he still stared at her face and he saw the relief flood across her eyes. Lorraine sat down before Steve could speak again and Peggy was suddenly grateful for her presence. Hodge also joined them a few minutes after the warning bell rang.

"Bonjour," spoke Mr. Jarvis.

A multitude of mumbled 'Bonjour's' rippled through the class.

"We need to work on that," everyone heard Mr. Jarvis note.

An affronted look crossed Tony's face.

"Don't even begin, Mr. Stark." Mr. Jarvis didn't even look up from his attendence sheet. "Okay, everyone is here today. Great!"

The class listened attentively as Mr. Jarvis droned on about their 'missions'.

"Today a team will go and everyone will watch." A feeling of dread made its home in Peggy's stomach. "Team Rogers, you're up first. Be ready by nine o'clock tonight."

The group of four nodded and the teaching began.

 **/|\\\\\**

Angie held the straightening iron as Peggy started on her makeup.

"Be careful, Pegs," Angie began while Peggy swiped her ruby red lipstick across her lips. "You hear me?"

"Yes, Angie. I will be careful. You that I wouldn't risk my life."

"Okay," replied Angie uneasily. "You're gonna look super pretty, Pegs!"

"Because you did my hair and chose the outfit. But I don't know..." Peggy trailed off glancing at the black dress. "Won't it show my back? You know that I have scars and marks."

"It'll be fine, Peggy. We'll use concealer to cover it up."

"Okay."

Once her hair was done being straightened, Peggy slid her body into the cotton fabric. She pulled her hair to the side and allowed Angie to start concealing her scars. Peggy scanned the room for her heels that she was going to be wearing for the night.

The dress was a black number. It went to her knees and was off the shoulders. It was tight fitting and her heels were also black and sort of tight.

"Margaret!" Their uncle shouted down to them. "You have a visitor!"

"Is this that Steve boy?" inquired Angie.

"Yes, behave."

The two went up the steps. Angie guiding Peggy since Peggy couldn't use her crutches on this mission. Angie handed her a shawl when they reached the foyer and a black clutch.

"Be careful, Pegs," Angie reminded her.

"I will," promised Peggy.

Steve was standing awkwardly next to their uncle.

"You look amazing," said Steve.

"Thank you," replied Peggy. "You look dashing as well."

"I'm Angie," said Angie sticking her hand out for Steve.

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Angie."

"Nice to meet you too."

"We should get going," announced Peggy. "See you later, Angie. Bye, Uncle."

The two girls shared a quick hug and Peggy kissed her uncle on the cheek. He squeezed her wrist and let her go. Steve smiled at them.

"It was nice to meet you," he told Peggy's uncle.

"As was you."

Steve nodded again and left. Peggy and Steve went to the van where Lorraine and Hodge were sitting.

"Ready?" Lorraine asked.

"As I'll ever be."

 **/|\\\\\**

Peggy walked in her arm linked with Steve's. The gala was absolutely lovely. Wealthy dignitaries and important people danced and mingled.

"You good?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, I'm good."

He let her go and disappeared. Peggy moved around and mixed and mingled with others. She quickly located who had confidential information and who was a waste of her time. It didn't take her long to get the information that she needed to know. All it took were a few compliments and mildly inappropriate suggestive comments.

"Done?" Lorraine's voice spoke in her ear.

"Yes," whispered Peggy.

She searched for Steve.

"Are you looking for someone?" A silky voice spoke from behind her. Peggy turned. A man around her age stared at her. There was no warmth in his eyes, just a cold look. "Come with me and do not alert anyone of anything."

Nodding, Peggy followed him but continued to look for Steve.

When they reached the second floor, Peggy pulled her arm away from him. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"I am Nicholas Mason. A rival agent. Now, shut up."

"No!" Peggy swung her fist and hit him in the jaw. "Steve, where are you?"

There was no answer over the feed.

"Lorraine!"

Still no reply. Nicholas was getting up. Peggy kicked him in the gut and ran. Then she was sprawled on the ground, a body covering her. She couldn't breathe. Her breaths were ragged as she sucked in as much air as she could. Elbowing the person in the throat, Peggy shoved him off her. She inhaled sharply and exhaled loudly. There was a rip in her dress. Nicholas stood and stared at her. He lunged forward and Peggy took a step back.

Nicholas attempted it again and this time managed to snag her bad ankle. He yanked on it and pulled her to the ground. A yelp came from her mouth. He punched her in the face and Peggy kneed him in the groin. A groan came from him. Peggy shoved him back and punched him until he was unconscious.

Grabbing her clutch and looking at her compact, Peggy fixed her lipstick and limped down the grand staircase. She pushed her way through the crowd and made it outside. Peggy took deep breaths and headed toward the van. She pulled open the two doors and saw Hodge and Lorraine kissing.

A hysterical chuckle escaped her lips. Steve was sketching something in his drawing pad. The noise broke apart Lorraine and Hodge and Steve glanced up.

"This is priceless. So _fucking_ priceless." It was astonishing. Peggy never cursed unless she was pissed off bad. "You guys risked our grade and mission to make out and draw."

An ashamed look passed and settled on their features.

"Really? I thought we could get this done and not have to worry about. And you guys are getting it on and doing other things, while I'm in there getting attacked by a rival agent. You guys are fucking _ridiculous._ I am honestly embarassed for you myself."

"Peggy-" Steve began.

"Just don't. Don't. I'm going home. I'm not going to tell them what happened. You guys are just going to go along like you did what you were supposed to and let me handle everything else."

With that statement finished, she turned on her heel and limped home.

* * *

 **Note: Steve isn't the type to not go to a mission, but he needed to be like this for my story. So don't hate. And I was originally going to have him and Lorraine having a kiss fest but it just didn't feel right. Steve would never do that. So enjoy and review!**


End file.
